Kidnappings in Konoha
by itachixx
Summary: Girls are dissapearing in Konoha! And whoever it is leaves no clues, or ANYTHING for that matter, behind. Who's kidnapping? Why? Is there a pattern to this? That is what Naruto and the rest of the Rookie 9 boys are set to find out. But what is this "Plan B" that's bothering Naruto (Possibly NaruxHina)
1. Chapter 1: Mission Accepted

Hello ! :)  
Ok.. So some of you might think : OMG! Haven't I read this before?  
The answer to that is: maybe, I've posted 2 chapters of the same story before but due to technical difficulties, i'll be making a new one  
Just want to say a quick thank you for the comments and reviews from the other story, those has helped me alot into improving my masterpiece  
Voila! B)

Me: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO ! *Forces friendly smile*  
Sai: I could see right through you, you know :)  
Me: Shut up!...

..

Love you Sai 3

* * *

It was just like any other warm mornings in the streets of Konoha when Naruto was making his way towards the Hokage tower. He took his time though, since he thought it was only fair that he didn't need to rush himself for a mission on his day off. Usually he'll be excited over new missions, sometimes he'll force Tsunade to give him one. But lately, the missions have been taking a lot of his free time away. But Naruto hadn't really thought of that when he complained to Tsunade over how little missions he had been receiving, now he knows why; to rest, spend time with friends, ramen at the one and only Ichiraku's. But Tsunade finally gae in to Naruto, thinking she might as well benefit from his energy and quit hearing his nagging all the time. That is, until Naruto came back and told her to slow down with the missions, so a couple of months of were decided as long as he would continue training. But this wasn't an ordinary mission of transporting cargos or protecting Kings or Lords, in fact the mission didn't involve any traveling outside the village, it shall be held inside it.

Naruto spotted the door to Tsunade's office and began to reach for the doorknob before someone else came running down from behind him, impatiently pushing him out of the way and into Tsunade's office. After Naruto had realized what had just happened, he was about to flip the guy off before he heard Tsunade's uproar from inside her office.

"ANOTHER ONE!?" She yelled. Naruto poked his head through the door to see what the commotion was all about. Everyone took a step back at the sight of the Hokage and gulped, including Naruto, who still at the door but hid himself from view from anyone inside the room. He didn't want to get involved, he knew better than to mess with Tsunade when she was like this. But it was impossible NOT to eavesdrop on the conversation and for that, Naruto cursed himself for his curiosity!

"Y-Y-Yes Lady Hokage" the man who had pushed passed Naruto before, stuttered.

"WHERE IS THAT BRAT?!" The heat Tsunade had generated from her outrage seemed to have made the entire village even hotter than what it already was. Naruto gulped even more and felt his hands sweat when he knew that she was referring to him. 'DAMMIT! I AM INVOLVED IN THIS!' Naruto thought to himself and cringed.

"He'll be here soon, Lady Tsunade. I have asked Sakura to relay your request to him, I'm sure he'll show up any second now" Shizune said and from the way she said it, Naruto knew he didn't even have to look through walls or to even be inside that room to know that Shizune was also sweating and hiding her nervousness behind a smile while holding Tomtom. Anyone who knew her, would not want to mess with her right now.

"Dammit! Let's just send an ANBU squad after him and let them drag him in here" Naruto heard a loud bang on a table coming from inside the room, knowing very well about Tsunade's habit of punching things as a way to release the anger boiled up inside her. Actually, when you thought about it, punching things was just her habit in general, but at this moment something has really snapped her last nerve; snapped, crushed and burned it. Naruto gained the courage and placed his hand on the doorknob and was about to turn it before all the courage was completely drained out of him. He placed his forehead towards the hard wood of the door. He started to imagine all sorts of things Tsunade might do to him _IF_ he entered the room, thinking it was his fault she was acting this way. "Have I done something wrong?" He thought over and over again as he began thinking of the time he started a rumor of Tsunade he made up about a week ago. "Was it because of that? I could always blame Kiba" he tried forcing a good excuse out of him he could tell to Tsunade to avoid her wrath.

"Kuso! Baka!" he muttered to himself as he punched himself on the head. He hadn't quite thought the plan through when he first started the rumor. It was just for laughs, but he knew Tsunade wouldn't take that. He was quickly pulled away from his thoughts as he felt the doorknob turn and his body falling forward; he fell on top of the man from before.

"YOU IDIOT! HAVE YOU BEEN STANDING THERE THIS ENTIRE TIME?!" Tsunade yelled at Naruto who gave the man a _thanks-a lot-for-nothing_ glare as he rubbed his head that hit the floor. But the hearts of both the men lying on the floor stopped when they heard the heavy and powerful footsteps that belonged to Tsunade started approaching them. The footsteps sounded as though it could easily do some serious damage to the both of them, if not killed, by just one kick. Naruto looked up, he was now sweating everywhere. He started muttering to himself how much this was his fault and should have expected it. Tsunade took Naruto by the collar of his shirt as all color and life drained out of Naruto. "WHEN I CALL YOU UP HERE, I EXPECT YOU TO COME ON TIME, ESPECIALLY WHEN IT IS URGET! THE WHOLE WORLD COULD BE IN DANGER AND YOU'RE JUST-" Tsunade continued rambling on and on as she went on a rampage on Naruto, keeping his feet away from the ground and shaking him to get some bit of sense into him. Then she sat on the chair behind her desk after she threw him onto the chair in front of it.

Naruto had lost all his five senses and color and began drooling as both hands dangled loosely on his sides as if they were already disconnected from his joints. "Now then," a calmer Tsunade emerged, "Where were we?" she rested her elbows on her desk and held her hands together as she closed her eyes to think. "Ah yes, Naru-… WAKE UP!" Tsunade's fierce citrine-colored eyes glared at the lifeless boy and as soon as she did, his wandering soul came back to him and bought him back to life.

"Naruto..." Tsunade began but was cut off by Naruto.

"I'M SO, SO SORRY GRANDMA TSUNADE! I CAN EXPLAIN!" He yelled to let Tsunade hear him out.

"Explain what?" She raised an eyebrow.

"You know! About the rumors I've been spreading about you!"

"WHAT?!"

"What?"

"Nevermind!" Tsunade began rubbing her temples. "We don't have time for this. You need to gather up the Rookie 9 in here immediately. We have no time to waste. I have already told Sakura to gather the girls and you only need to gather the boys, now hurry!"

"What happened?" He asked troubled by the way Tsunade was reacting to the whole situation.

"When everyone is here I'll tell you so I won't have to repeat myself."

"You seem worried" Naruto pointed out, feeling the same way, but towards Tsunade. Tsunade sighed as she turned her attention to the view of the village through her office window.

"There has been numerous disappearings since yesterday, all of which are females, including infants. We'll need all the help we can get to stop this. Whoever this guy is, he is doing it right beneath our noses; from thin air. I have informed your teachers to start taking up mission requests, so less ninjas will be needed; you know, two or more genin are equivalent to the strength of at least 1 jonin, the ANBU will be needed to keep watch over the village, protecting the civilians undercover, few of them are actually searching for leads or trails from outside the village. We need to find these disappearing girls before anything happens to them and…" Tsunade trailed off. "Look what you made me do you idiot! We're wasting time! Go get them!" Naruto nodded and was on his way out before he was stopped by Tsunade.

"Oh, and Naruto?" Naruto turned around towards her. "Don't you dare be late again" Tsunade glared at him threateningly which sent shivers down Naruto's spine. He gulped then ran out the Hokage tower. And as soon as he did, Tsunade became curious. "Shizune!"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade?"

"Let's go!" Tsunade shouted out as she stood from her seat.

"Where to?" Shizune gave Tsunade a confused look.

"Into the village of course"

"Why? Aren't we supposed to wait for the Rookie 9?" Shizune was receiving an odd aura in the air, she knew this wasn't good. But still she managed a smile behind her nervousness.

"It will only take a minute. I'm going to find out what rumors Naruto spread about me, so I know how hard to hit him next time I see him" she said as she had an evil look on her face while cracking her knuckles. "Just you wait, you idiot"

As Naruto was outside the building he had accidentally bumped into Hinata.

"Hinata!" Naruto exclaimed with a big smile.

"N-N-Naruto-kun?" she stuttered and blushing madly that she bumped into his chest.

"Hey, Hinata. Can I ask you a favor?" Hinata only nodded, she was still in her own world. She continued blushing when she realized how hard the surface of Naruto's chest was.

"Good, follow me!" Naruto said as they jumped on top of the rooftops. Hinata followed and was about to ask what Naruto wanted but he beat her to it. "Do you know where Kiba, Shino and Neji are?" She continued nodding; the only thing that came out of her mouth was a cuss due to the fact she was unable to let out anything audible through her mouth when she was around him. "Can you tell them to head towards the Hokage Tower while I gather up Bushy brow, Choji and Shikamaru? Granny needs to see us" She nodded and was about to head into another direction before Naruto continued "Thanks Hinata! And you're needed there too by the way, in case Sakura hadn't told you yet" _she has, _she wanted to tell him, but yet again, her mouth failed her.

She tried looking away from him hoping it might help her gain enough courage to at least say something. "T-Than-ks, Naruto-kun" she smiled widely to herself of her accomplishment and with that they went their separate ways.

"You're welcome, Hinata-_chan_." He whispered.

* * *

Please Critizice, Review, Comment, It will help me alot :)


	2. Chapter 2: Plan B(utterfly)

Hi! Me again :)

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

* * *

**Plan B(utterfly)**

"Understood" said all the Rookie 9 in unison as they bowed in front of their Hokage whom gave them their orders. The boys were responsible for the capturing of this S-Class rated ninja that targets the girls in Konoha, though they could only assume the culprit was S-Ranked since no one has even caught a glimpse of them. The girls on the other hand had been given the orders to investigate on the case by talking with the families of the girls that had already been kidnapped, and to also stay low since Tsunade didn't want more valuable strength to be taken away from Konoha.

"Good. You may now all leave" said the Hokage. As everyone was on their way out, Tsunade continued, "Oh, and Hinata, there's something I need to talk to you about, privately." Hinata nodded and stood still, waiting for everyone else to leave. And when everyone left the room, she remained quiet.

"Umm... Lady Hokage?" Hinata was already curious as it is. Even though she might be the most patient human being out there, the silence in the room was slowly carrying her away from her comfort zone. But just then, Tsunade punched her desk and began struggling taking her shoe off. Hinata took a step back, frightened as to what she was going to do. Shizune, who was standing right beside Tsunade, felt the same way Hinata did.

"Lady Tsunade?!" Shizune exclaimed, but before she could do anything, Tsunade's shoe was sent flying across the room and made a hole on the wall beside the only _visible _door in her office. Hinata sighed in relief as the shoe flew past her; she wasn't Tsunade's target but Hinata was still was confused as to why the wall was. Just then, the sound of someone painfully groaning was heard coming from the corridor just outside the room the three women were in as if what was behind the wall was the target all along.

"Baka! If I wanted you to listen in I would've let you stayed. I said only Hinata's name didn't I? I don't recall saying your name" Tsunade shouted. Shizune and Hinata were both confused.

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO AIM FOR MY GROIN!" Hinata gasped and her face instantly turned red, it was Naruto's voice she just heard.

"You're lucky I didn't put my strength into that" Tsunade said irritated as Shizune and Hinata glared at Naruto through the hole made by Tsunade's shoe, "Now if you don't mind, we want some privacy please" then two ANBU showed up and carried Naruto, who still held his aching groin, by his shoulders, off the floor and out the Hokage tower.

"Sorry if I scared you Hinata" Tsunade stared at the shy girl's lavender-colored eyes with her kind ones.

"It's alright" she smiled.

"Lady Tsunade?" Shizune coughed "You know you could have used the silencing seal, right?"

"He needs to be taught a lesson for eavesdropping. What is the fun in it if I used the seal? She smiled as if she had already thought all of this through. "Dammit, I need to find out about that rumor! Those kids by the park we're no help at all" Tsunade muttered, obviously pissed.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune exclaimed. Trying to remind Tsunade where she was. Tsunade then turned her attention to Hinata, instantly changing her mood into a serious one.

"I'm sorry about that Hinata" Tsunade took a deep breath before continuing. "I don't suppose you know why you're here, well, I'll tell you. We have been going over this case ever since it started and we haven't got any idea what this culprit wants with those women, whether for rape, rituals, experiments, killings, there is no way we can tell. Actually, there hasn't been anything left behind by this person; that is the reason why they are ranked as S-Class ninja. We have reported this to the Kazekage and his story was similar to what we are dealing with, the only difference was that their culprit always left behind a symbol to acknowledge others of his power, but that doesn't seem to be in our case. So there goes our only lead and now we're back to where we started. So from what we know, we can only assume things, it will be impossible to confirm anything since there are no hard evidence. No one has seen them, and from our reports there has been no sighting of any new visitors for the past week."

"A girl named Chika was said to be taken from right behind her father at broad daylight" Shizune added, giving Hinata a hint just how skilled the culprit is. "We have looked into the records of all the girls that had been reported missing. Reading the information about their age, personalities, fighting styles, jobs, clans have only led us to discover that they have almost nothing in common, besides of course their gender. From what we know, the culprit is probably choosing his victims randomly. There's no telling who this person or organization is after next. Making our investigation and the protection of the citizens harder on us since we don't know who needs the extra protection. It's just impossible to say since there isn't any clear pattern. From now on it's just safe to say no women in Konoha are safe."

"Why haven't you told this to the others?" Hinata said, frightened by the new information. "I'm sure this will help them a lot in capturing this ninja."

"No one should know this much information besides those who are in on the mission. I could go on ahead and ask the other Kages but we aren't exactly on good terms and that would tell them our vulnerability level at the moment and might use this to their advantage. And by not telling the villagers and you're teammates about it, especially Ino and Naruto! Since apparently they're quite famous in the rumor department…" Tsunade muttered that last part, "…will prevent any rumors from spreading to other villages of our vulnerability and avoid increasing the panic in our village."

"But then, why did you choose to tell me about all of this?"

"Because you're going to be my plan B, Hinata"

"Huh?" Hinata looked dumbfounded at Tsunade before she finally caught up. "Ano, Tsunade-sama, I-If y-you don't mind me a-asking, w-what is your p-p-plan B" Hinata's stuttered, immensely afraid that she might come up to the same conclusion Tsunade did. But as if Tsunade could read her mind, she gave Hinata a remorseful look and nodded at her.

"I'm sorry Hinata, you don't have to engage in this if you don't want to do it. It's just so we can identify the culprit. So if you do accept, we are going to proceed to the plan and make sure you are going to be his next victim" Tsunade looked straight into the eyes of the Hyuuga in front of her with no hesitation, proving to Hinata just how serious she was. Hinata gulped, she understood, Tsunade is doing it for _our_ village. "Hinata, I'm not forcing you to do anything, please know that. The decision is yours. We can always find someone el-"

"I accept! I'll do it!" Hinata interrupted Tsunade with no hint of hesitation whatsoever which took both Shizune and Tsunade by surprise. The shy girl is going out there and possibly get killed, even though she was granted a choice, she willingly accepted.

"Are you sure Hinata!?" Shizune asked. She thought that Hinata would at least think about it overnight. Or actually thinking about it! Tsunade looked at Hinata. She was staring at the girl, who was once underestimated by everyone, even by her own family and father. Through that eye contact, Tsunade understood her. She saw how locked up she was in her own cocoon before. But the girl in front of her has broken out of that shell and turned into a beautiful butterfly, after all those hard training and falling, this time was for certain. After millions of times falling down in dirt, she got up a million and one times more. The result led to her flying. And she has Naruto to thank for the motivation and for giving her a reason to get back up on her feet. Tsunade understood and smirked.

"I have decided" Hinata said. The girl who once had been underestimated is now risking her life for the sake of her village and everyone in it. "To protect those I love - my sister, my family, and my friends, I accept."

* * *

There you go! Please leave a review telling me what you think and what I need to improve on, it will help me more than you think :D

Next up on chapter 3:

_"I-I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, I can't tell you"_

_"Pwease" Naruto said as he bent down to catch Hinata's gaze, that was still glued on to her feet, then stared at her with his best impression of a puppy dog face._


	3. Chapter 3: Concerned

Konnichiwa fellow fanfiction readers.

Did you know Kishimoto never went on a honeymoon and said that's the first thing he'll do when he's done with Naruto and i feel so bad for him because he's doing it for us and i was being so selfish saying to myself Naruto will never end, and so on. Kishimoto, You go and get that honeymoon you deserve! Our fanbase has got enough to make new fanfictions, fan arts and fanmanga(Can you say fanmanga?)... getting off topic... Sorry!

Hope you enjoy :D

* * *

"Your mission is to lure our culprit. But we are going to take precautions. A month starting from tomorrow night, you will be receiving special training from me. The reason why I chose you specifically is because of your infiltration skills, your byakugan, to avoid any surprises, and also because.." Tsunade shifted in her seat, feeling uncomfortable about the subject, "Because you have the most sex appeal out of all your comrades, in case the culprit might be a rapist we will use the art and technique of seduction." Tsunade explained, she tried to make it sound fun as if it were a piece of cake, but this is just like any other A- to S-ranked missions.

Shizune looked over to Hinata 'She does possess the perfect combination Tsunade needs to capture the culprit', Shizune thought. 'But Tsunade needs to know better than to keep her hopes up, I wouldn't be surprised if she would turn down on the mission. Actually, that is what is to be most expected when you hear those words. But Hinata seems so calm and Tsunade seems so sure of herself' Shizune looked at both of them, still feeling a bit unsettled.

Tsunade eyed Hinata, feeling as though she might have put her to unease. "But don't worry, Hinata, I'll have you thoroughly guarded when we put this plan into action. Don't forget we'll be training at night and indoors; we don't want anyone to know or see what we're up to. It is absolute secrecy so don't tell anyone anything about this, especially Naruto!" Hinata could not help but notice how constant Tsunade mentions Naruto in these past few minutes and began blushing as she attempted to take that up for discussion.

"Yes, Lady Hokage, and please t-trust me, N-Naruto-kun will not g-get anything out of me. You don't have to w-worry about that" Hinata bowed her head hiding her embarrassment.

"It's not him finding out about the mission I'm worried about, we have plenty of time to fix that later when his idiot brain figures that part out. For the meantime, I'm worried about whatever drastic measures he'll take on to obtain that information" Tsunade sighed. "Oh well, it can't be helped. Thank you Hinata, if that is all, you may now leave" Tsunade said with a calming voice knowing well she is asking too much of Hinata. As she left, Tsunade noticed how tense her subordinate was. "It is only in case the plan doesn't work. I've sent 6 ANBU; half of them experienced trackers and other half experts in combat, searching for the culprit's hideout as we speak. But I cannot risk more to go, since we still need most of them here in case my suspicion of bigger attack might take place, like the time when Orochimaru attacked Konoha during the Chunnin exams. We cannot risk something like that to happen again. This may seem as the plot, but something tells me this might just be a diversion; the beginning of something bigger." Tsunade spilled out as she stared out her window that has the view of the whole village. It only took her seconds later to realize she was doing the opposite of what she intended to do; to reassure Shizune. Tsunade coughed, "The point is, the possibilities are very unlikely that plan B will be carried out. We have a month to find this hide out. And if we still haven't found it yet I guess we will have to do it. But Hinata won't be doing this alone remember that, I'll do all in my power to make sure she's safe" Tsunade tried.

"I know" Shizune said but still not sounding convinced.

Hinata decided, after what happened that she needed to let off some steam by doing some personal training. But just as she left the Hokage building she saw someone Tsunade foretold would be waiting for her outside to ask about what they talked about.

"Hey, Hinata! What's up?" Naruto yelled as he ran towards Hinata. Hinata froze as she felt her face heating up. She was beginning to fear that she'll give in to anything Naruto might ask her. 'No! I can't. I'm not going to be that easy,' she thought. Naruto was now in front of her, that's when Hinata looked down, keeping her gaze at her feet. "You know I'm kinda curious, Hinata" 'Oh no, here it comes,' she thought, "What were you and Granny talking about?" he said it and Hinata just covered her gasp with an awkward chuckle.

"I-I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, I can't tell you"

"Pwease, for me" Naruto said as he bent down to catch Hinata's gaze, which was still glued on to her feet, to stare at her with his best impression of a puppy dog face. Hinata took a step back, taken by surprise at the sight of Naruto's face only inches away from hers and almost immediately they turned ever redder.

"I-I'm n-n-not allowed to s-say a-anyth-th-thing" Hinata covered her mouth with the sleeves from her jacket, ready to shut it if something were to slip out, and avoided his sea-blue eyes. Then Naruto's face softened.

"I've actually never heard Granny talk like that, the tone she used when she said your name" it's true, Tsunade hasn't really risked the lives of her own people. "So, I was wondering if it was something serious and if I could help you somehow."

"It's nothing you have to w-worry about, really" Hinata reassured him, but Naruto still looked unconvinced so Hinata continued, "I just got another mission, that's all" but regretted saying that when she saw Naruto looking more worried than before.

"But what about the mysterious ninja on the loose? Didn't Granny say that the girls have to stay low? Why another mission all of the sudden?" Hinata blushed, seeing how Naruto looked worried for her sake. She didn't answer him at first, but knowing Naruto, he might throw a tantrum at Gran-.. Tsunade. So Hinata did what she had to do, she can't let anyone find out about the mission.

"I-I-I" She forced out. Then something in her suddenly snapped. "I know she said that but it is a mission for when _after_ the culprit was captured. She said it has to be done as soon as possible and the best time for me to begin the mission was after the capture of the culprit" She lied, amazed she was able to say those things to Naruto without a single stutter, but her heart still hurt. Naruto had no idea though, but he knew Hinata well enough to know she seemed unsettled.

"Why not someone else? A guy, so the mission could start now?" Naruto reasoned.

"The byakugan is essential for this mission" It wasn't a complete lie. But then she continued, "She has considered Neji-nii at first but for now he is needed here, to find the culprit. We have to be at full strength for this new mission and both Lady Hokage and I agreed that Neji-nii would very unlikely be at his fullest after searching for this culprit. He deserves having a rest before heading out to another mission" Hinata hid her shaking hands inside the pockets on her jacket. Naruto felt something seemed off through the air around him but chose to shrug it off. Usually, he could read peoples pain just through eye contact. But Naruto had no idea of the pain Hinata felt for lying to him since her gaze was still glued onto the ground.

"Oh! Ok then." Naruto smiled satisfied. "I was just curious. Sorry. You have no idea how badly I wanted to eavesdrop but then I realized that I could ask you instead. Because, of what I know about you is that you're not a liar" He smiled.

He was unaware how hard impact those words had on her. She wanted to cry, but successfully held back those tears urging to come out. "Then I guess you don't know me at all" she whispered, barely audible, not even Naruto heard her.

Tsunade heard nothing exchanged by the two teenagers outside the Hokage tower since she was still in her office. But by the way that boy smiled at her meant she had kept her word. "I'm sorry, Hinata."

* * *

I was thinking adding another scene there but i don't know. Do you prefer it like this or longer or shorter, etc(-if there is any).

Please tell :)

Don't forget to review.. need those to improve ^.^


	4. Chapter 4: Your Warmth

Hellooo!

I just want to thank you, who ever you are who would take the time to read this story, for the reviews, favorites and follows. You're awesome!

Hope you enjoy this new chapter :)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Naruto felt it important to look up at the sun, making sure it wasn't some sort of a huge fire ball that's heading towards Konoha because of how it kept getting hotter by the minute. He began feeling uncomfortable when he started feeling sweat coming out of places they're not supposed to. Naruto growled at the sun then looked at Hinata who still avoided his eyes.

"You wanna grab ice cream with me, Hinata. I could really use some right now" Naruto said as he unzipped his jacket and took it off to tie it around his waist, revealing his green t-shirt that showed his pride of being a Konoha citizen. Hinata sure wished she was able to do that to and she could have if it weren't for the fact that all she had was a tight fishnet shirt underneath her jacket. Then after a while, it struck Hinata. She and Naruto – together – ice cream – TOGETHER.. ALONE?! Hinata tried to act calm. 'No this is too good to be true' she thought.

"S-sure!" she smiled as she lifted her head with her eyes closed, still not ready to look at him. Those beautiful blue eyes of his was like a curse to her; she couldn't handle it. Not after giving him false imformation when he's asked so kindly. 'Surely I'm not overreacting. I mean it's only natural to feel this way. But I don't want to feel like this. I should turn him down. I don't deserve to be around him anymore.' She opened her mouth, changing her mind about ice cream even though that's exactly what she needed to cool herself down with – emotionally and physically. But seeing Naruto's smile when she accepted his offer made her stop functioning. 'Dammit Hinata!' she screamed internally. And before she had the chance to tell him, he grabbed her wrist.

"Great! Come on, then" Naruto pulled her by her arm and they began jumping through the rooftops. The wind rushing towards them as they sped off was helping them with the heat. But right now, for Hinata, heat didn't matter as she stared at Naruto whose grip was still on her wrist. How his hair flows back by the wind and that smile of his that would reach up to his deep blue eyes, everything Hinata saw was breathe-taking. She felt light on her head but ain't sure why – the possibilities are just endless. And she could've fainted too if she kept drinking in the sight in front of her any longer.

Finally they had stopped in front of a shop. Hinata had been so into the moment that she just stood where she landed. She didn't dare moving an inch as if she'd mess up the masterpiece painting that's meant to last forever. She was still in her wonderland, unaware Naruto was no longer beside her. That's when she snapped out of it.

"Huh? Naruto-kun?" she said as she looked around her. He was not there anymore. But before she could turn back around, Naruto came down from the sky as if from heaven and landed right in front of her.

"There you are Hinata!" He smiled as he was holding up his favorite Popsicle. Hinata shrieked a bit, her face instantly turned red causing Naruto to scratch his back and chuckle. "I'm sorry if I scared you. Let me make it up for you. Here!" Naruto held the Popsicle closer to her. It was in the color of it's usual blue with two sticks supporting it. He gestured her to grab hold of one stick as he held the other. "Now we pull them apart" He said as the blue Popsicle was broken in half. Hinata smiled, pink shades formed on her cheeks over the simple gesture as she tasted the Popsicle.

"Mmm, blueberry" She hummed, savoring the flavor

"You like it?" Naruto asked, receiving a nod from Hinata. "Pervy sage used to buy this for us during my training with him whenever it would get hot outside. Before I even took my first bite on it, it's been my favorite Popsicle" Naruto turned his face to look up at the clouds. "It's heat like this that reminds me of him every time" He continued, obviously leaving the part out about the times he spent with Jiraiya at the _hot_ springs, when Jiraiya was doing his researching.

"He sounds like a great man" Hinata said. She hadn't quite properly met this man Naruto claimed to be a perv but he sure did mean a lot to Naruto.

"He is," Naruto looked down at his half eaten Popsicle. "..- was." Then Naruto's eyes widened immediately as he turned to Hinata. Seeing she was about to say something he cut her off (again). "Sorry. Sorry. Didn't mean to depress you. Anyway, were you planning on doing something today?" he asked as an attempt to change the subject. Hinata obviously noticed but decided not to get into it again.

"I had been thinking of training after that talk with Lady Hokage"

"It's decided then" Naruto said as he chugged down the rest of the ice cream in one go before taking –this time– her hand, pulling her to follow him.

"Huh?" She felt it getting even hotter all of a sudden. Or is it just her?

"Let's train together!" he turned to her and flashed his dazzling toothy grin at her. "Come on, it'll be fun" Hinata gasped.

'His smile!' No. Naruto wait! This is too much!' her inner voice cried out. Though Naruto still held hand, his smile still lingering in her head, his hair, his aura! 'Damn u!' She felt the similar numbness in her head from before. And before she knew it, hallucinations overpowered reality.

"Naruto, since when did you.." the words slurred out of her as if she had been drinking.

"Hinata? Are you ok? You don't look so well" Naruto stopped in his tracks abruptly, making her bump into his chest. He looked down on her with concern and that was the final straw for Hinata.

"bigger boobs.. than me.." was all she managed to get out before all her senses had an immediate shut down. She had fainted. Though this time it felt different; _it felt something_. Despite her physical senses are now useless, she felt it internally. She felt it wrapped around her heart the same way he wraps his hands around her. 'I feel…-'

"HEY! GET IT TOGETHER! HINATA!"

* * *

You'll know what she felt sooner or later in more detail, so don't worry.  
But psssttt... if you guys are really curious. And because i'm really impatient. I'll give you a hint: _the title of the chapter_.

Anyways, leave a review of what you think so far. I always want to hear from you guys.

See ya :)

P.S. you'll find it out soon anyway but does anyone have a guess on what Naruto's rumour he spread of Tsunade might be? Hehehehe *evil grin*


End file.
